Question: Simplify the expression. $ (3t^{4}+6t^{3}+t) - ( 7t^{3}-7t) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(3t^{4}+6t^{3}+t) + (-7t^{3}+7t)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $3t^{4}+6t^{3}+t - 7t^{3}+7t$ Identify like terms. $ {3 t^4} + \color{#DF0030}{6 t^3} + { t} - \color{#DF0030}{7 t^3} + {7 t} $ Combine like terms. $ { 3 t^4} + \color{#DF0030}{ t^3} + { t} $ Add the coefficients. $3t^{4}-t^{3}+8t$